Emma
by Princess Maya Leann
Summary: "I wasn't lying on the island." Fifteen years later, Emmaline Teach runs away from home to meet her long lost father. Post OST
1. Prologue

**My third story! I'm so excited! This story is post On Stranger Tides and includes my OC Emmaline (Or Emma, as she prefers to be called).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (I don't even own the grain of sand Jack walked on). My only creations are Emma, Tessa, and Sophia (They won't be introduced until the next chapter).**

* * *

><p><em>He left me, <em>Angelica thought to herself. _He just left me standing here. I wasn't lying to him. _Angelica was alone on the island as she held the doll in her hands. _I might have lied to him before, but I'm not lying now. _She stood up from her spot in the sand and started to walk around. Angelica noticed a hole in the ground and looked inside. _Finally some food. _She took the basket and bottle of rum and back to her spot in the sand.

As she sat and ate, she thought about what she was going to do later. The island had a bunch of trees and Angelica was getting bored quickly. _If I can make a smoke signal, _She thought. _Someone might find me. _Angelica stood up from her seat and gather branches and logs. After gathering a bunch of wood, Angelica finally finished the fire. Hopefully, it would all work out and she would be able to get of the blasted island.

As night fell, she grew tired and decided to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Nine months later. . . <em>

Angelica was rushing to the midwife in town as fast as she could. It was early in the morning and she was going into labor. She knew Lillian and hopefully she would be awake. As Angelica reached the house she quickly knocked on the door.

"Angelica, hi!" Lillian was happy to see her.

"Lillian," Angelica was nervous. "The baby is coming."

"Oh," Lillian understood. "Just lay down and I'll get you some water."

Angelica started to lie down on the bed near the door. She wasn't feeling well. Her stomach was cramping and she was worried about the baby. Angelica never really thought about names, yet.

"Here is your water, miss," Lillian handed her the glass. "Everything will be just fine."

* * *

><p><em>Hours later, a baby is born. . .<em>

"It's a girl!" She said smiling.

Angelica held the baby in her arms. _She looks just like Jack already._

"What are you going to name her?" Lillian asked excitedly.

Angelica thought, "Emmaline Jessica. But I'll call her Emma."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! The prologue! Tell me what you think! Read my profile for mini-biographies about my OCs and a few pictures.<strong>

**-Princess Maya Leann**


	2. Chapter 1: This is going to be fun!

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! Let me respond to some before the chapter starts!**

_**123: Well, hello Emma! I'm glad you like it!**_

_**Silkmouse: Thank you and I love your pen name! I like Jack and Angelica too (I also like Jack and Elizabeth).**_

_**Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth: Thank you!**_

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen years later. . .<em>

"Emma," Angelica entered her daughter's room. "What are you doing?"

"Tessa and I are going to Sophia's house today," Emma answered. "We plan on going shopping later."

"You can't just roam the streets all day," Angelica sat on the bed. "This house will not clean itself."

"We are not roaming the streets, Mom," Emma took a blue and gold dress off a hanger. "It's only shopping."

"Fine," Angelica agreed. "I just don't want you out all night."

"Please, Tessa's coming with us. We'll be home before nine," Emma smiled.

"Alright but be careful," she left the room.

Emma sat down at her table and looked in the mirror. She had a lot of friends in the neighborhood but Tessa Hamilton and Sophia Kingsley were her closest. Emma Teach was known by everyone in Tortuga as Blackbeard's granddaughter. She went shopping with her friends every Friday and went to taverns on Saturdays. Emma knew how to use a sword and was an expert at throwing knives.

She let her hair down from the ponytail before putting on her dress. Emma had not seen her friends since last week so she was excited to see them again.

"I'll get it!" Emma shouted as someone knocked on the door.

"Emma, it's me!" A voice said through the door.

Emma opened the door, "Hi Tessa!"

"Hi!" Tessa grinned. "I saw a new store in town on my way."

"Be careful, girls," Angelica warned them. "Be home by nine."

Emma and Tessa left the house and started walking to visit Sophia.

* * *

><p><em>Back at home. . .<em>

Angelica sighed as Emma left. She knew she couldn't keep her inside all day. Angelica looked around her house. _This place really needs to be cleaned, _she thought picking up a broom. She swept the floor while humming a song.

Angelica accidentally ran into a book shelf when a small picture fell. She picked it up and realized it was a picture of Jack. Sighing, she put the picture back on the shelf and continued cleaning.

_Meanwhile. . ._

Tessa knocked on Sophia's door and it immediately opened to see a small red haired girl staring and giggling.

"Sophia isn't here right now," she laughed.

"Juliana, get away from the door!" Sophia exclaimed as she ran up to her younger sister.

"We're going shopping today!" Emma started clapping her hands.

Sophia Kingsley was already dressed in a long sleeved purple and black lace dress and matching choker. Juliana poked her in the stomach as she ran away.

"I'm ready," Sophia tried to smile. "Which store are we going to?"

"I saw this store down the street from Emma's house," Tessa said. "I saw the most beautiful pink dress in the window and I just have to have it!"

Tessa only wears pink. She doesn't even know why. Ever since she was little, her parents dressed her in frilly lace dresses and skirts.

"This is it!" Tessa was so excited. "This is the store!"

"I like that black dress in the window," Sophia said.

"This is going to be fun!" Emma ran into the store.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry! Emma will meet Jack soon! I have some pictures on my profile so you can see them. I'm sorry if this chapter seems short. It's because I have really bad writer's block right now. Plus, school is coming up, so starting September 1<strong>**st****, I will be updating on Fridays or Saturdays only. Please review! Pretty please?**

**-Princess Maya Leann**


	3. Chapter 2: Emma's father

**Hello people! I have a new thing on my profile where I give the statuses on my story chapters (For example: The second chapter for my story ****His Little Madeleine: Teenage Years**** is 00% complete). This way, you can find out how the chapters are doing. Let's get on to some reviews:**

_**KatelynKat: I like school, just not the first month. I doesn't make sense to sit in one chair for an hour and then get up and walk 3,000 miles to sit in another chair for another hour. Thank you for the review and they will meet Jack in the next chapter.**_

_**Sparrowismyhummingbird: Thank you! I had this idea just floating around so I thought "Why not?" Then, I came up with this story. Thank you for the review!**_

* * *

><p><em>Later that night. . .<em>

Emma didn't know how much someone could shop until watching Tessa. The three girls went to every single dress shop on the street and Tessa bought all of the pink dresses. Then, Sophia got hungry, so Emma bought her an apple. But she was still hungry, so they went to a local tavern.

By the time Emma got home, her feet and back were hurting from walking all over Tortuga for food and clothes. She walked home by herself after taking her friends to their houses. She had lived on the island long enough that the stench of alcohol no longer bothered her.

Sighing, she walked into her house and saw her mother sleeping on the sofa. Angelica fell asleep after waiting for her daughter to come home. On the way to her room, Emma noticed a small photograph on the book case. She looked around before picking up the picture and putting it in her pocket.

Emma closed her bedroom door and looked at the back of the picture. It was 1765, but the date on the back said 1750. _Around the time I was born. _She thought. _But who is this man in the photo? Why haven't I seen this before? _She was confused. Emma and Angelica told each other everything, it didn't make sense that her mother wouldn't tell her about this man, or this picture.

Then, Emma thought of something.

_Eleven year old Emmaline Teach just left a friend's house. While she was talking to said friend and their father, it made her think about her own father. _

"_Mother, who is my father?" Emma asked._

_A look of anger washed over Angelica's face, "He's a pirate and he left me."_

"_Well, where is he?"_

"_He left, Emma. He broke my heart and there is no point in finding him."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I would rather not discuss it now," Angelica left the room._

It's been four years since Emma asked about her father. Maybe the man in the picture is her father. She would have to wait until morning to ask Angelica about it.

_The next morning. . ._

Emma woke to her mother yelling at her.

"Emmaline Jessica! Where were you last night?" Angelica was mad.

"When I came home you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you," Emma replied calmly.

"You could have left a note. Today is laundry day, it's noon, and you just woke up!"

"I was tired. After shopping, we got something to eat."

"You were out all night, weren't you? You said nine and I fell asleep at ten."

Angelica went on and on about how irresponsible it was for Emma to be out all night with her friends. She kept saying how she should have gone with her because Tortuga was dangerous at night. Angelica finally stopped ranting when she noticed a picture on her daughter's desk. When she saw who the picture was of, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Where did you find this?" Angelica held the picture in Emma's face.

"It was on the book case. Who is that man?" Emma looked at her mother.

Angelica sighed, "He's your father."

"Why couldn't you give me the picture? I want to know what my own father looks like."

"He left me before you were born! He did want to stay with us and he shouldn't be in our life anyway."

"You keep saying 'he.' You won't even say his name."

"His name is Captain Jack Sparrow, okay?"

"Maybe he changed. If you talked to him, he might come back."

"He hasn't changed! If he has, he would have come back years ago! He didn't care about us then, and he doesn't care about us now."

Emma couldn't handle this anymore. Surely he father cared about her, didn't he?

_That night. . ._

Emma packet a large bag to take with her. She spent all fifteen years of her life wondering about her father and Angelica refused to talk about it. She tip-toed to her mother's room to leave the letter she prepared on her bedside table before leaving the house.

Emma was going to find her father even if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

><p><strong>Good place to stop. I think that this is the longest chapter so far! If I get two reviews, I'll share one random fact about myself. If I get four reviews, I'll share two. No pictures this chapter, sorry.<strong>

**-Princess Maya Leann**


	4. Chapter 3: Finding him

**Sorry for the wait! My grandparents' house is being fumigated so I have to move George (my Betta fish), I cleaned his fish tank, my hair was being rebraided this weekend, and I had a music lesson. Very busy. I'm also having trouble thinking of story ideas. Please remember to review! Random fact I promised: I am a very picky eater. I have a whole list of foods that I don't like (16 things) and the list is always changing.  
><strong>

_**KatelynKat: Haha, Emma will find him in this chapter and I'm trying to come up with an idea for the rest of the story. It was difficult to write the fighting between Emma and Angelica, and she should be angry! He just left her on a beach!**_

_**Silkmouse: Thank you and that is a mystery!**_

* * *

><p>It was cold and dark at night but there were still people in the taverns. Five minutes passed since Emma left home and she was trying to find Tessa and Sophia's houses in the madness of Tortuga. Emma kept dodging the random things people were throwing. When she saw a nice estate with a pretty garden, Emma knew she was at Tessa's house. She carefully knocked on her elaborate door, hoping not to disturb her parents. She was glad to see that Tessa answered but she looked very confused.<p>

"I'm going to find my father," Emma whispered.

She immediately understood and rushed up her many stairs to go change. Emma walked inside of her house while she was waiting. Tessa came down stairs in a pink silk dress and an oversized pink satin suitcase. Emma's plain blue case could fit inside of it about two times.

"Why do you have a giant suitcase?" Emma asked as we left the house.

"Well," Tessa started walking. "I need my dresses. I seriously cannot live without my dresses. Oh, and my porcelain dolls have to come, too. I only brought three of my favorites; you know the ones in the purple dress, the blue dress, and the green. Anyway, my makeup and hair supplies are necessities."

Emma remembered when Tessa showed her the doll collection. She never had dolls like her because she didn't want them and Angelica couldn't afford to buy them. _She really doesn't need all of those things, _Emma thought. _I like dresses, too, but not as much as Tessa does. _

"Are heading to Sophia's house?" Tessa questioned.

"Of course," Emma told her. "We just have to try not to wake up Juliana."

The last time they snuck out of the house at night, Sophia's sister, Juliana, caught them. Sophia's house was a lot like Emma's and it was in the opposite direction of Tessa's estate. After all that walking, Tessa knocked on the door. A shorter and younger version of Sophia answered, much to their dismay.

"Emma Teach and Tessa Hamilton," Juliana started shaking her head. "You shouldn't be out at night."

"Where is Sophia?" Emma asked impatiently. "We need her."

"First, what's in it for me?" She looked up at them.

"You might get some candy if you stay quiet," said Tessa.

Juliana thought for a second, "Good enough."

Emma thought it was strange to bribe the girl with candy but it had to be done. Ten minutes later, Sophia came down the stairs with a red suitcase. She was wearing a long black dress with matching ribbons. As the three girls left her house, Emma asked Sophia what she packed.

"I packed a book or two, a few outfits, and apples. I brought two pairs of pants, two tops, and two dresses," She told us as we walked to a nearby tavern.

"See, Tessa, you don't need the dolls and beauty supplies," Emma said.

They entered the tavern and the first thing they noticed was the smell. Emma looked around and saw a familiar looking man in the corner. It took her a while to realize it was the man in the picture, Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter seems short! After writing this I realized that Tessa is a lot like me. She has the pretty dolls, a closet full of fancy clothes, and the makeup and hair supplies. So, yes, I based Tessa on myself. I posted a few pictures on my profile. Happy reviewing!<strong>

**-Princess Maya Leann**


	5. Chapter 4: The Man in the Picture

**I finally pulled myself away from The Sims Social on Facebook and Pirates Online. Both are far too addicting and my Sim is too high-maintenance. Anyway, I want to remind you to review, because it helps me update (and bake cookies for you) faster!**

**Thank you to Brunette1995, Marigold Dove, Neversaid-I-Madesense, POTC fan 4eva, Silkmouse, Mittenzs, Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth, sparrowismyhummingbird, KatelynKat, and 123 for reviewing, favoriting (Is that a word?), and alerting!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. Everything else belongs to Disney.**

"It's the man in the picture," Emma whispered to her friends when they entered the tavern.

Emma pulled out the small photograph as Sophia and Tessa huddled around her. They looked at the man, then the picture, and then the man again.

"It's him!" Tessa said too loudly. "Let's go talk to him!"

"You can't just go around talking to random strangers," Sophia looked around the room.

The three girls took a seat at a nearby table. Sophia and Tessa were still arguing over whether to talk to him or not while Emma was lost in thought. After waiting fifteen years to see her father, he was right across the room from her and she couldn't move. Emma just had to talk to him, to hear his voice, but her legs wouldn't budge. What was holding her back?

She dreamt of finally meeting him ever since she was eleven and the moment was finally here. _What will he think of me? _Emma thought. _Will he like me? _She never thought those questions before. She always assumed he would like her just because he was her father.

"I think it would be a good idea to talk to him," Emma standing up. "But we should probably get something to drink first."

Tessa and Sophia followed as Emma sat at the counter. After sitting for a while, someone asked if they would like anything to drink. Emma and Sophia had rum, while Tessa insisted on drinking wine. The girls were talking about what was going on in town when a random man came up to Emma.

"Hey there, missy," He slurred. He was obviously drunk. "What's your name?"

"Emma," She told him, starting to worry. He put his arm around her and she quickly moved away.

"There's no need for that," He said smiling. "I just wanted to have a little fun."

Out of nowhere, someone spoke, "Leave her alone."

The man looked away from Emma and she ran out of the back door. Emma, Tessa, and Sophia were hiding outside, frightened. Minutes later, the door opened and they were relieved to see it wasn't that man.

"Are you girls alright?" He asked. Emma instantly knew that the man who saved her from that creep was the man in the picture.

"I think we're okay now," Emma held her friends' hands. "Thank you, sir."

The man was about to walk away when Tessa stopped him, "I don't think we got your name."

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

_The next morning. . ._

"Thank you, Priscilla," Angelica sighed as she was handed a cup of tea. "Where did they go?"

Angelica was at Priscilla Hamilton's estate with Sonia Kingsley. They were trying to figure out where their daughters went.

"Sophia was fighting with Juliana before she left," Sonia looked up. "Maybe that has something to do with it."

"If it did, then only Sophia would have gone," Priscilla sat down and tapped her fingers. "Was Emmaline acting different?"

Angelica tried to think but just couldn't put her finger on it. Her daughter started acting strange ever since she was eleven and asked about her father. Was it possible that she left because of the argument?

"Emmaline," Angelica looked to the side. "Emmaline and I, kind of had an argument last night. She probably took Tessa and Sophia with her."

"Why would she leave?" Sonia asked. "Unless she was looking for something."

"Or someone," Angelica finished.

"Angelica, who was she looking for?" Priscilla inquired.

"Her father."

**I think that was a good place to stop. I know this is kind of random, but I just got a brand new Barbie! She's from the Pink Label and she looks just like me (I'm not even kidding). She has to stay in her box, though. Do you like Barbie?**

**-Princess Maya Leann**

**P.S. Just to let you know, Priscilla is Tessa's mom and Sonia is Sophia's mom. **


	6. Chapter 5: The Queen Anne's Revenge

**Hello my dear people! My phone is broken so I have to get a new one. I was ready to throw it out the window! It was turning itself off whenever it felt like it and then it wouldn't turn on and I had to do this special trick to fix it. It's not worth it anymore.**

_**TakeMeToWonderland: Thank you and I love your pen name! I am reading Hunted Waters right now and I love it!**_

**This is my third most popular story! Thank you!**

* * *

><p><em>Aboard the Black Pearl. . .<em>

Emma and her friends were walking to the docks. They were following the man from the picture. He offered to show them _the Black Pearl. _Emma immediately said yes and then they started walking. All that was running through her head was _Captain Jack Sparrow is my father! The one I have waited so many years to meet! _Of course, she couldn't tell him that. Emma would have to wait until the opportune moment.

Tessa was frightened. She had never been near pirates and only heard stories. Now that she was taking a tour of a pirate ship, she wondered what her mother would think. Priscilla Hamilton had something important to tell her daughter before she left, but she never got to tell her. _Did I make the right decision? _Tessa thought. _What would my family say? _When she found herself aboard the fastest ship in the Caribbean, her thoughts changed. _Yes, I did. _

Sophia tried to contain her excitement. _I'm on a pirate ship with Emma's father! _She started squealing and everyone turned to look at her, since this wasn't normal behavior for Sophia. She told them how she was just so excited and the tour resumed.

_At the Kingsley House. . ._

Juliana set four cups of tea on a table in her living room. Her sister and her sister's friends were still missing and she planned a small meeting. Juliana made the tea and snacks all by herself. Angelica and Priscilla were coming over in a few minutes and all of the treats were ready, waiting to be eaten. When someone knocked on the door, Juliana rushed and opened it.

"Hello!" She smiled and led them inside. Sonia Kingsley was already seated in a red and gold chair.

"Juliana made cookies and tea," Sonia told Angelica and Priscilla.

After that, they all began to talk about where the girls could be.

"If she did go find Jack, they probably left already," Angelica said looking at a map she brought.

"We will need a ship then," Priscilla said. "Won't we?"

"I want to go on a ship!" Juliana started clapping her hands and smiling.

"I have a ship we could use," Angelica said smirking.

"Well, which ship?" Sonia asked her already knowing her answer.

"_The Queen Anne's Revenge."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was super short, but I have to be out of the door in, like, two seconds. I actually wrote half of this chapter, went to the Sprint store, got my new phone, and wrote the other half.<strong>

**-Princess Maya Leann**


	7. Chapter 6: The Queen Anne's Revenge II

**After a long week at school, I am back to update! There may have been some confusion about the last chapter and how Angelica got the **_**Revenge **_**back. Everything will be explained in this chapter (It's mostly about Angelica anyways). Don't worry, Emma, Tessa, and Sophia are okay and there will be more of them in the next chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ceb521 and mimican1234.**

_**(For disclaimer, please see the prologue and chapter four).**_

* * *

><p>"I thought Captain Barbossa had the <em>Queen Anne's Revenge<em>," Priscilla said staring at Angelica.

"He used to," Angelica said smirking. "But not anymore."

"How did you get her back?" Sonia asked.

"Let's just say I had a little help."

* * *

><p><em>Almost sixteen years ago. . .<em>

Angelica stood admiring what she did. She had been on the island for a week and this was her third smoke signal that went unnoticed. _People always sail by here! _She thought. _Why can't they sail by when _I'm _here! _Angelica sat down in the sand next to the fort she built. It wasn't much and she knew she should be resting because of the baby, but she couldn't sleep outside every night.

Somehow, Angelica found food to eat while she was watching the smoke disappear into the air. She couldn't breathe it in any longer and went inside of her small house. All that was inside was a makeshift bed and a few barrels she used as chairs. She hid the pistol with the single shot underneath the bed and refused to use it. Angelica had hope that someone would come for her soon.

She even thought of making a boat, but some of the trees she found were hollow and she didn't have the right tools. It was just Angelica and her unborn child alone on an island that people stopped passing by right after she arrived. _It can't be a coincidence. When I stop by, everyone decides not to come. _

Angelica grew tired of waiting and took the same midday nap she had taken for a week. She dreamt happy dreams of her holding her baby. The dream was just fine until Jack showed up. They were both holding the baby and smiling at each other. Angelica was still furious so she woke up immediately and looked around her little house.

Things were out of place. Her picnic basket was moved and one of the barrels was tipped over. To top it all off, a piece of parchment was left by the door. _Am I seeing things? _Angelica walked over to the letter and picked it up.

_Dear Miss, _

_We have noticed your smoke signal and found your house on this island. If you come outside, my crew and I can help you return home._

_Sincerely,_

_Captain Will Turner_

It couldn't be the same Will Turner that Jack mentioned, could it? Angelica was curious, so she stepped outside to see a large crew sitting around a fire and talking. She tripped over a box and they turned around to look at her.

Will walked over to her and introduced himself.

"I'm Will Turner, Captain of the _Flying Dutchman," _He said. "What is your name?"

"Angelica Teach," She told him trying to smile.

"_The _Angelica Teach?" Will looked surprised. "Are you the daughter of Blackbeard?"

She smirked, "So you have heard of me."

"What are you doing here?"

"A mutual friend of ours left me here a week ago. Jack Sparrow."

"You know him?"

"I don't just know him. I'm with child, with his child, and he still left me."

"Why would he leave a woman who is expecting alone on an island?"

"I don't know," Angelica looked away. "He said he loved me and then walked away. It's because of him that all of this happened. My father is dead and I don't even have the _Queen Anne's Revenge_. Barbossa has her but she was willed to me."

"I'm sure there's a rule about that. If she was willed to you, then why don't you have her?"

"Like I said, this is all Jack's fault. Before this baby is born, I want to be the Captain."

Will started smiling at Angelica, "I think I can help you with that."

"How?" Angelica looked confused.

_Later that day. . ._

Angelica was standing on the deck of the _Flying Dutchman._ The ocean looked beautiful at night and she was finally off that island. If all went well, then she would be able to have the ship. It was all Angelica had left of her father and it would mean the world to her if she could be the captain.

They had been following the _Queen Anne's Revenge_ for a few hours but she was getting away quickly. Angelica squinted and noticed they had oars out. _They can probably see us. _She ran up to the helm and told Will what she saw. As she watched the people on deck, she tried to remember where her father kept his will. It was most likely under the bed or in the floor somewhere in his quarters.

"You should probably get some rest," Will told her. "After the long day you've had. I will let you know when she gets closer."

"Thank you, Will," She put her hand on his cheek. "For everything."

"You're welcome," He put his hand over hers.

Angelica gently kissed him on the cheek before looking into his eyes. He felt guilty about looking at another woman. He was married to Elizabeth and had a child with her. Will lightly brushed his lips against hers.

"Good night, Angelica."

"Good night, Will."

The next morning, she woke up after hearing commotion on deck. After she got dressed, she left the cabin Will gave her to see what was going on. Angelica started to grin when she saw Barbossa talking to Will, and he looked pretty angry.

"The _Queen Anne's Revenge _is mine now," Barbossa yelled.

"She was actually willed to me," Angelica said walking on deck.

"How come I haven't seen this will you speak of?" He turned to look at her.

"My father hid it in his quarters," Angelica told him.

"The _Revenge _rightfully belongs to Angelica. I suggest that you hand her over now." Will said.

* * *

><p><em>Almost sixteen years later. . .<em>

"The ship has been mine ever since," Angelica smiled at Priscilla and Sonia.

"You met Captain Turner of the _Flying Dutchman_!" Sonia looked excited.

"Thanks to him, I have something to remember my father by."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Priscilla stood up and fixed her dress. "We have a ship and I want my daughter back."

**That's how she got the **_**Queen Anne's Revenge **_**back. For the Will fans out there, yes, he helped her. I wanted to bring him into this story at some point so I decided now would be a good time. I added a little Will/Angelica for fun. Remember to review!**

**-Princess Maya Leann**

**P.S. I feel so proud of myself for a longer chapter.**


	8. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

**I know it has been a while since I updated (Over twenty days). I am really sorry for not updating!**

**I just want you to know that I am still here, but real life has taken over. On Saturday, my pet Betta fish Sir George passed away. I had him for almost two years.**

**I'm representing the Seventh grade on Student Council (I'm also one of two Treasurers). I am taking an advanced math class (Algebra 1) and an extra class. The extra class changed my schedule so I have lunch with the high school people.**

**Now that the hectic first month is over, I should be able to update. Again, I am really sorry.**

**Princess Maya Leann**


	9. MUST READ

**Author's Note**

Hello readers! Yes, I am still alive.

I just wanted to let you know that I am okay and I will update under one condition.

If you review more often, I will actually update.

Please? My birthday is coming up soon.

Maya


End file.
